Considerable advances have been made in the field of therapeutic agent (e.g. drug) delivery technology over the last three decades, resulting in many breakthroughs in clinical medicine. The creation of therapeutic agent delivery devices that are capable of delivering therapeutic agents in controlled ways is still a challenge. One of the major requirements for an implantable drug delivery device is controlled release of therapeutic agents, ranging from small drug molecules to larger biological molecules. It is particularly desirable to achieve a continuous passive drug release profile consistent with zero order kinetics whereby the concentration of drug in the bloodstream remains constant throughout an extended delivery period.
These devices have the potential to improve therapeutic efficacy, diminish potentially life-threatening side effects, improve patient compliance, minimize the intervention of healthcare personnel, reduce the duration of hospital stays, and decrease the diversion of regulated drugs to abusive uses.
Nanochannel delivery devices may be used in drug delivery products for the effective administration of drugs. In addition, nanochannel delivery devices can be used in other applications where controlled release of a substance over time is needed.